Prussia's Stereotype Song
by FelixTheStrange
Summary: I suggest you listen to The Stereotype Song by Your Favorite Martain before you read this. In which Prussia and Canada pull a prank. Established PruCan. I don't own Hetalia.


**A/N: This took me forever, and it's only nine hundred and eighty nine words. Damn. Anyways, I was reading over my last story, which I deleted, and I realized it sucked ass. So, if this one sucks ass, tell me so I can get a beta and some better ideas, and stop spreading my suckiness around the world.**

The meeting was in total anarchy. Somebody's iPod was blasting The Stereotypes Song for the fourteenth time, and it was starting to severely piss some of the nations off. Actually, some of the nations were already pissed to the point of throwing chairs at others unlucky enough to be sitting near them.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn._

Greece looked quizzically over at Japan each of the fourteen times the song had played, and every time he did, Japan blushed so red it would put even Romano to shame.

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl._

India got more and more pissed every time he heard this, and started screaming about his women not having unibrows until someone would calm him down.

_I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious. They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns._

Every time that came on, England nodded and silently agreed, and America winked at him and said, "You _know _I'm not fat."

England looked him straight in the eye and smirked. "Yes, but you are obnoxious."

America just smirked back. "You don't seem to think so when we're-" He's always cut off by England there, but we _all_ know what he was going to say.

_And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got a hundred kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._

The nations were lucky Mexico had to sit this meeting out.

_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._

The first time the verse played, Israel just nodded sadly and went to that bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_

Everyone knew that Ireland got a little tipsy when he had had a few shots.

_And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

"If anything, Italy's the bad driver, aru!" He looked accusingly over at Italy, who was in Germany's lap explaining a pasta recipe to him, completely oblivious to the chaos surrounding him.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

Afghanistan looked completely serious when he mumbled, "We're just that awesome."

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya. Ya mon._

Everyone looked over at Jamaica, who was, in fact, high.

_And I love them Puerto Ricans, even though they wash their ass about once a week and, I'm just joking._

Puerto Rica started shouting profanities, _for the fourteenth time_.

_If you didn't know then you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

Poland looked up from asking Lithuania about new dress ideas. "Huh?"

_Aw yeah! Let me _hear_ you yell if you love the Outback redneck Australians._

Australia ignored the song, and continued trying to coax his Kangaroo into eating.

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude._

England had gotten used to the snide remark over the years, so it hadn't affected him in the least bit.

_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma mia!_

Italy was still explaining the pasta recipe to Germany.

_And how could anyone hate the French. Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

France looked very offended, and had had his head down since he first heard the verse, but England sniggered every time he heard it.

_Brazilian girls is what you want, walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

Brazil did not look at all offended.

_I love Africans, but hold up a second. National Geographic says they're all butt-naked. Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_

The African countries were about to start WW3.

_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist, even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._

Russia just stated that it was true, and went back to chasing after China.

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, then your brain is small like a Korean's penis._

Korea's ego took a _huge_ hit.

_All together now! I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. They hump sheep!_

England laughed his ass off every time he heard this, and Scotland was not amused.

And through all of the chaos, no one noticed the two nations sneaking stealthily out the back entrance.

As soon as the back door closed, Prussia and Canada doubled over in laughter, leaning against each other for support.

"Man, that was gold," Prussia looked over at the hysterical Canada. "Who knew you were so awesome?"

Canada took deep a deep breath to control his laughter. "Well, living with you has some perks, however annoying you may be."

Prussia feigned offended, and placed a hand over his heart. "Matthew Williams, that is not the way to treat you boyfriend. Your awesome level has decreased by ten." Prussia smirked playfully at Canada.

Canada rolled his eyes, and tugged lightly on Prussia's jacket. "Whatever, let's go home."

Prussia sighed, but followed Canada's orders. He opened the passenger side door for Canada, then made his way to the driver's side.

The ride home had been uneventful, but as soon as the couple entered their house Prussia slammed Canada into the wall (gently, because he was totally whipped).

"G-Gilbert!"

Prussia glanced at Canada's surprised face, and bowed his head, his lips beside Canada's ear. "You know, Mattie, maybe we should celebrate."

"Celebrate? Why?"

"Our awesome prank worked, and now, I want to _celebrate," _Prussia growled into Canada's ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"Oh. _Celebrate._"


End file.
